


if i were the marryin' kind, which thank the lord i'm not sir

by keyouix



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rugby, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyouix/pseuds/keyouix
Summary: Jackson Rugby has just moved up a division and now must face off against the reigning division champions, the Seattle Wolves, in the opening match of the season. But life off the the field has a way of creeping into the game, no matter how much Ellie wishes it was an escape.
Relationships: Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	if i were the marryin' kind, which thank the lord i'm not sir

Ellie was absolutely fuming. Nothing was going her way this game and she blamed it squarely on the Wolves flanker. Ellie could place a perfect ball into the scrum, Dina could have the perfect hook, but somehow as soon as Ellie had her hands on the ball that damn flanker would be there, tackling her to the ground. This girl seemed to have an innate ability to know exactly where the offside line was and exactly when Ellie was going to put the ball in play. Ellie was starting to suspect telepathy.

She could feel the daggers Cat was throwing her way every time the ball landed a meter short, or the pass was wobbly and hard to catch, but throwing a perfect spiral when God’s gift to rugby was breathing down her neck was not easy. Ellie did not appreciate the reminder of how important this game was, nor how she was screwing it up.

This was the first game Jackson had after the decision was made to move up a division. The team was tired of being a big fish in a small pond and wanted tougher competition, and with Tommy and Maria’s sponsorship they were able to finally afford the travel costs that would come with being in a higher division.

Setting the tone for the rest of the season was important, they needed to show that Jackson was here to play, not just be a cake walk for the rest of the teams. Luck, or more accurately ‘clever’ planning, would have it that they would play the reigning division champions, the Seattle Wolves, in their opening home game.

When Jesse first announced their schedule after their first practice, Ellie was ecstatic to test her mettle against such a tough opponent. Though now that she’s been shoved face first into the freezing mud a thousand times this game, she’s pretty sure she wants to strangle Jesse. It had been his idea to schedule the game earlier in the season, now Ellie just wishes they could’ve waited to play the home match until it wasn’t so fucking cold.

Thank God for Dina though, if it weren’t for some key tackles from her the game would be out of their reach. It was currently 21-10 in favor of the Wolves. The away team had scored three tries in quick succession early in the game. One from their speedy winger, one from their flyhalf from a clever switch play that left Cat stuck in the mud, and the most embarrassing one from the damn flanker. There is absolutely nothing more humiliating than allowing a try off kick off, but for some reason Cat thought it was a good idea to kick the ball straight towards the towering flanker that had been running over their entire team, the poor young fullback had no hope to stop her. Cat owed the girl a drink, or two, or five.

Jackson had ground out a try at the end of the first half that Ellie was sure Dina would be talking about for at least a month, and Cat redeemed herself by scoring a difficult penalty kick to get them to ten points. But it was getting late in the game, by Ellie's estimation only about five minutes remained before the ref blew the whistle. They still had a chance, but they had to get the ball back, and soon.

Luckily, Dina was there to save the day again with another clutch tackle, putting a shoulder into the Wolves wing and pushing her out of touch before she had a chance to really get going. Line outs had been rare this game and this was one of the few chances that Ellie had to get the ball to Cat without interference from the fucking super flanker.

Both teams were at the ends of their ropes, it had been a long game, the cold of the ground sapping the energy from all the players equally. As everyone slowly got into position for the line out Ellie glanced at the Wolves defensive set up. The line was as solid as it had been all game, with the flanker staring right at her, ready to pounce. Dina picked up the ball, giving it a few test spins. Ellie stared right back at the flanker. The count for the throw started, and as Ellie looked towards her jumper to prepare to catch the ball, she noticed the Wolf’s fullback was out of position, too far wide, leaving a gap for a pop kick. Ellie quickly glanced back to the flanker grinning; Ellie had the opening she needed. The woman looked confused, not sure why her opponent seemed so confident all of a sudden.

Dina clapped the ball and threw it to a perfectly timed jump. As soon as the ball hit Ellie’s hands she began the motion to kick the ball. She hadn’t kicked all game, never having enough time before her rival was on her, but the flanker was a good fifteen meters away at the moment and even she didn’t see this coming. Not telepathy than.

As soon as the ball left Ellie’s foot she was chasing after it. Luck was on her side as well as the ball bounced perfectly into her arms as she ran full speed towards the try zone. Now all she had to do was run faster than all fifteen Wolves on the field, easy.

Ellie didn’t dare look back as she neared closer to the try zone, though she could feel someone behind her getting closer. Just as she reached the five-meter line she felt arms wrap around her body and try to stop her, but the momentum was too much, and she placed the ball down just past the line. Try awarded.

It was of course none other than the damn flanker who almost stole her try from her, though when she got up there was a nod of respect. Seems the women recognized a good play when she saw one.

Ellie handed the ball over to Cat for the conversion kick and began walking back to midfield. Looking over to the stands she saw Joel, he hadn’t been sure if he could get away from work to watch the game, but it looks like he got to leave early. She was glad he at least caught her scoring, and he was too if the soft smile on his face was anything to go by.

There was a cheer from the fans as Cat converted her kick. 21-17. If they could keep possession and stay in touch, then there was still a chance to win – But instead of the game restarting like Ellie thought, the Wolves flanker was stalking towards the stands. Her expression had changed from respectful determination, to pure rage.

“JOEL MILLER!”

The smile on Joel’s face was erased. Replaced by a frown of confusion that slowly morphed into recognition. Ellie had no idea why the woman was so angry at Joel, but it seemed he did. He says something that Ellie is too far to hear, it only seems to anger the woman further. The Wolves coach blows past Ellie, rushing to his player. Ellie raced after him, her exhaustion from the game replaced with worry for her adoptive father, who now had an incredibly angry woman holding him by the collar of his flannel jacket.

As Ellie got closer, she could now hear what the woman was growling at Joel.

“You piece of shit! You took EVERYTHING from me. I’ll fucking ki- “

“ABBY!” the Wolves coach finally caught up to his player and tried to pull her off Joel, though the woman, named Abby apparently, just shrugged the man off like he wasn’t even there.

“Say whatever speech ya got prepared kid, we ain’t got all day.” Joel said as he tried to remove Abby’s fists from his jacket.

There was a tense moment of silence before Abby pulled back her fist and with the same sort of efficiency she had on the rugby pitch, she struck Joel in the face, before letting go of his jacket. He fell to one knee, clutching his nose, Ellie could see blood coming between his fingers and dripping down his hand.

“You deserve so much worse old man.” Abby growls before spitting on Joel as she stalks away, pushing past her coach, heading towards the gravel parking lot next to the field. The Wolves coach looks back to Joel and then looks to Ellie, he has an apologetic look on his face, but when he sees Ellie’s glare he scampers off after Abby.

The ref finally makes his way up to where Ellie is standing and says to a nearby Jesse, “Well, I was gonna end the game soon anyway, but don’t you worry Jesse, I’ll make sure she gets a red card for all this. Should miss three games at least.”

Jesse says something in response, but Ellie’s already focusing on Joel. His shirt is covered in blood from his still bleeding nose which has already swollen up.

“Joel, what the fuck?”

“It’s just a broken nose kid, I’ve gone through much worse.” Joel takes some padded gauze from a very confused looking trainer who was obviously not expecting to treat a spectator.

“Yea, no shit. I mean who the fuck was that chick?” Ellie looks towards the gravel lot, she can see Abby and the Wolves coach yelling at each other next to a Jeep, before Abby climbs in the truck and drives off in a storm of dust. She turns to look back at Joel and sees him watching Abby drive off as well. He has a… sad look in his eyes, one that Ellie can’t quite read.

“Just some angry girl, kiddo, I don’t know.”

Ellie stares at Joel, fidgeting with the supportive tape around her wrist. The worst of the bleeding has stopped, and Joel looks almost comical with a wad of gauze shoved up his nose, but Ellie’s known him long enough to know when he isn’t saying something. It’s part of the reason they’ve been so distant recently, he always seems to be not saying something. Ellie’s only known him for four years, but she thought that with all the shit they went through together, especially in that first year, he would let her in, even just a little.

“Okay.” Ellie sighs, at a loss, she can only do so much, at some point he’s got to make the decision to open up to her. “I’ll see you back at home, Joel.”

“It was a good game Ellie, at least the bit I saw.”

Ellie’s already turned to grab her kit bag. She turns back and nods and says, “Thanks”, before turning again and walking towards Dina’s car, not even bothering to take off her cleats before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh rugby au, because i can, haven't written in a hot second but thanks to the abby discord for giving me this idea, cause uh it went a little wild. no betas because i read my own stories about 1000 times. let me know whatcha think. if ur confused by rugby terms just ask because i will take any chance to rant about rugby. if you know the title, you know.


End file.
